Trust That Comes From Friendship
by librarat
Summary: Itachi Uchiha becomes a rogue ninja in the hopes of protecting his precious brother who he leaves with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki after the massacre of his family. Naruto raises Sasuke and tries to keep him from hating his older brother as everyone is told a lie which only a select few know the truth behind, Naruto included.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

* * *

Prologue

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" A sleepy, blond haired sixteen year old asked as his longtime best friend Itachi Uchiha shook him from the realm of dreams. His dark haired friend gazed at him with sadness and hope in his dark eyes.

"Naruto, normally I wouldn't ask you for anything because you've already done so much for me. But, can you watch Sasuke for me, and make sure that he grows up safely?" The raven haired teen asked as he stepped aside to show a barely standing six year old by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who yawned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Naruto blinked his startling blue eyes and got up from his place on the bed to kneel in front of Sasuke.

"Hey, little guy, come here." Naruto said gently and held his arms out for Sasuke to fall into while Itachi watched with a pained smile. Naruto picked up the sleeping little Uchiha in his arms before he stood up and looked at the elder Uchiha seriously.

"Itachi, what is going on?" He asked seriously when the raven turned away from him. Naruto gently rocked Sasuke when the small boy whimpered and turned his face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Is it them?" The blond asked as he held Sasuke to him tighter in an effort to ward off the presence of the people they were talking about.

"Yes, Naruto, they slaughtered my family and it was only by sheer luck that I managed to get Sasuke away from the compound and to here." Itachi had barely finished speaking before his arms were full with Naruto, Sasuke squished between the two carefully. He listened to Naruto sob with a broken heart; he had never liked hearing Naruto cry and to know that the blond was crying for him made it even worse.

"God, Itachi I'm so sorry." Naruto said simply as pearl like tears cascaded from his blue eyes. Itachi wiped his tears away gently and said, "Please don't cry for me, I hate seeing you cry."

Naruto nodded his head and sniffled before looking back up at Itachi. "Are they going to come looking for you and Sasuke now?" He asked before Itachi backed away from him.

"I'll have to leave, if I had a choice, I would stay here with you and Sasuke, but I have to lead them away." Itachi spoke gently and neared the window that had granted him entrance into Naruto's home.

He was just about to jump out of the window when Naruto whispered, "Itachi, please know that even though I can't love you in the way that you wish, I'll always be your friend and I do love you, even if it's not in that way."

Itachi kept his back turned from Naruto so he wouldn't see the sad smile that had graced his face and said, "I know, and you should know that not one single person but you crossed my mind when I was thinking of who would take care of Sasuke."

The two friends smiled sadly even if the other could not see it and then in a mere second, Itachi disappeared from Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed softly and placed Sasuke in his bed before covering him with the comforter. He looked at the young Uchiha and smiled at how much he looked like Itachi when he was a kid. Even though Sasuke looked more like his mother Mikoto and Itachi resembled their father Fugaku, there were a few things that the two brothers shared in looks if one were to look close enough.

He was roused from his musings when he heard someone knock on his front door loudly. He cursed softly and feared that he already knew what was going to happen.

"Uzumaki-San, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." An Anbu member with a bear mask said after Naruto had formed a barrier around his room and answered the front door.

Naruto sighed and answered with a quiet yes and the two were off to Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Naruto," Sarutobi Hirozen, the Hokage of Konoha, greeted as Naruto took a seat in front of the elderly man's desk.

"Gramps," he smiled back only to be rewarded with a sad and pained frown.

"Naruto," he began again, "Itachi is no longer a ninja of Konoha, he has gone rogue." The Hokage stated as he waved away the Anbu that were positioned in his office.

"Gramps, you don't need to say anything, I already know." Naruto said as he looked down at his hands.

"How?" The old man asked.

"Itachi came to me a while ago; he asked me to watch Sasuke for him and told me what had happened." The blond answered calmly even though it wasn't what he was feeling.

"I see, so I don't need to explain everything. That makes it easier seeing as how I won't have to see you cry at the thought of your best friend betraying Konoha and you." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"I never would have believed that Itachi would betray Konoha, my trust in him and our friendship would override any decision to betray Konoha, this is his home after all, and the place where his precious brother lives." Naruto said with a smile as he stood from his seat and made his way toward the door.

"Ah, Gramps, even if everyone believes what is said about Itachi and they hate and curse him, I will always believe in him. After all, I will trust in our friendship and when all comes to light, I'll personally drag him back to Konoha. This is where he belongs," he said when he turned back to look at the old man.

Sarutobi could only smile at the former Anbu captain and watch silently as he left.

* * *

_**AN: Oh this is my first Naruto Fanfiction; I hope that those of who are reading will like it. Ooh, this makes me so excited!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter One

Whispers were heard as a young blond adult and young raven walked down the street. The blond ignored them all and urged the young raven to keep walking when he would falter after hearing some particularly harsh words about his older brother.

Sasuke Uchiha, now ten years of age, frowned down at the ground as he listened to the derogatory words that the inhabitants of Konoha used when speaking of his brother. The very brother that everyone believed to be a traitor, Sasuke hated his older brother fiercely for leaving him. He didn't hate him for leaving him with Naruto, oh no, he absolutely loved Naruto; he even had dreams about marrying his beloved Naruto and being husband and wife- Sasuke being the husband and Naruto being the wife, of course.

No, he hated his brother for betraying the village, leaving him where everyone spoke of it nearly every single day, and for making Naruto cry. Naruto tried to hide it, but Sasuke would wake up every so often in the dead of night and hear heart wrenching sobs coming from Naruto's room. Naruto tried too hard to be there for him, even when he was in pain and Sasuke could only hate his brother for the pain he caused Naruto.

And now, it was time for Sasuke to start going to the Academy. Both his older brother and his beloved Naruto had gone when they were eight for their exceptional ninja abilities and above average intelligence even though most children started when they were ten. Of course, his older brother and beloved Naruto seemed to be regarded differently from everyone else, but that was a given for Naruto, Sasuke couldn't understand why people had thought that Itachi was special.

Sasuke was pulled from his musings when Naruto stopped in front of a large building. He listened as Naruto spoke to one of the guards that were stationed in front of the entrance.

"Hello, I'm here to speak with Iruka Sensei and Kakashi," Naruto said as he looked deep into the guard's eyes, daring him to say something to Sasuke about his brother after seeing the guard look down at his ward.

The guard shuddered as he looked into Naruto's cold blue eyes and nodded shortly before turning around and nearly running through the door to find the two people Naruto were looking for. Sasuke contained a giggle when he saw Naruto wink at him briefly before the guard returned with Kakashi and Iruka in turn.

"Iruka Sensei, Kakashi, it's good to see you again, I'm sorry that we haven't had much time to talk." Naruto apologized and was waved off by Kakashi who only smiled at him lazily from behind his signature face mask. Iruka merely smiled kindly at his favorite blond who smiled back at him.

"Well, you finally brought the little Uchiha to meet us huh Naru." Kakashi stated before catching a kunai that was launched at his head with ease.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw Kunai at Kakashi, no matter how many times he annoys you?" Naruto questioned as he tapped his foot and glared at the non-regretting raven.

"We've met five times already and every single time he calls me that, Naru!" the child whined as he glared at the amused Shinobi that still held his kunai, swinging it lazily around his finger as he watched Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and nearly launched himself at Kakashi when he saw the man smirk but was caught by the back of his shirt with Naruto holding him up off the ground. Iruka merely sighed and smacked his lover upside the head for teasing the poor boy.

"Dolphin, why'd you do that?!" Kakashi whined in pain as he put his hands over his head to protect himself.

"You know that you aren't supposed to tease Sasuke-Kun!" Iruka scolded before he bent down to ruffle Sasuke's hair after he had finally been set down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun; you know that Kakashi doesn't have any manners." he apologized and smiled when Sasuke just crossed his arms and scowled at him.

Sasuke hated Kakashi, he was a pervert and he always teased him even after Naruto and Iruka both scolded and yelled at him. He hated the thought of Kakashi being Sasuke's ninja instructor but he wanted to Naruto proud of him and being put into Kakashi's team was something that was thought to be an honor seeing as he was one of the strongest ninja of Konoha. So he would do his hardest the next two years and learn how to be the best ninja that he could. He wouldn't do this to restore his family's name, but to make Naruto proud of him.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered which all three of the adults still managed to hear before they stifled a chuckle.

"Sasuke, I came here early so the four of us could speak together before your first day of classes start." Naruto spoke gently as the group made their way into the building and were led by Iruka to his classroom. Sasuke nodded his head before sitting in the middle section of seats.

"So, Little Raven, how are you going to do without your Naru-Chan to guide you throughout this?" Kakashi teasingly asked before Iruka slapped him upside the head once more.

"No teasing." Iruka said quietly yet Kakashi heard the words for what they were; pain was to be felt if he ignored his beloved Dolphin's words one more time. Feeling scared but refusing to show his fear in front of the Uchiha brat, he nodded his head and hastily brought out the latest Icha Icha Paradise and buried his nose into it. Naruto shook his head when he saw the cover of what Kakashi was reading; the series was exhausting and he couldn't think of a single reason why Kakashi would like it so much. Sasuke merely glared at the silver haired man in disgust.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to warn you that many of the girls who follow you around the village are going to be in this class, as well as the guys who aren't all that fond of you because of said stalker fan girls." Naruto sighed as Sasuke's glare seemed to increase heavily at the mention of the stalker fan girls.

"Hn, I'll just ignore them then." Sasuke spoke with conviction as Kakashi snickered inwardly and Iruka frowned sadly.

"Sasuke, that'd just make them like you even more. They would think that you're ignoring them on purpose and end up looking even cooler in their eyes." Iruka explained when the boy looked at him in confusion.

Sasuke looked down at the desk in front of him and scowled.

"Well, Sasuke's not all that talkative by nature so it'll probably end up happening no matter what he does." Kakashi said as his eyes laughed at the thought of crazy little girls chasing after the poor Uchiha.

A ringing noise sounded through the room and hallways and Naruto frowned at the thought of leaving so soon.

"Sasuke, I'll be waiting for you outside when school ends," he whispered as he ruffled Sasuke's hair before walking out the room with Kakashi following after him.

Iruka offered Sasuke a kind smile before the two looked up as students came through the door and took a seat one by one.

Sasuke stoically stared ahead even though his insides squirmed at being apart from Naruto for more than just a few minutes. He took a deep breath after closing his eyes tightly. He could do this, even though he might not like it, he would do this just to make Naruto proud of him. His piercing black eyes opened and he glanced to either side of his seat, he scowled inwardly as he saw Ino Yamanaka to his right and Sakura Haruna to his left; to his deepest sorrow, the two of them were his biggest fan girls.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi left the building and made their way to the training grounds were only themselves and a privileged few were allowed to train.

Naruto sighed as he and Kakashi entered the ring-like grounds.

"Kakashi am I raising Sasuke correctly?" the blond asked sadly as he looked at the slightly older Jōnin whose one eye widened slightly.

"Naruto, of course you are. You remain strong for Sasuke and you protect him from what everyone says; not to mention that he absolutely worships you." Kakashi quickly exclaimed as Naruto looked down at a stray flower that had managed to grow within the ring.

"Besides, you've actually wormed your way into the hearts of two of the Uchiha; the heirs for god's sake! Not just anyone could do that; it'd have to take someone pretty special to even break the icy exterior of one, but two- well it's just amazing." Kakashi praised sincerely before his expression became serious and he uncovered his scarred eye.

"Now, enough of this emotional talk, you know I save that kind of stuff for my beloved Dolphin," he said with a wink before disappearing behind Naruto, unfortunately Naruto saw him coming so instead of getting kicked in the side, Naruto countered with a kick of his own that hit Kakashi on his upper left arm which Kakashi blocked to the best of his ability and drew out a kunai.

The two jumped back from each other and a three pronged kunai found its way into Naruto's hand. The two Jōnin smirked at each other and launched themselves forward. A clash of steel was heard and even more followed throughout the fight.

* * *

_**AN: Here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it!**_


End file.
